


Mobius Band

by NotMyLightsaber, salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: #theseus与newt相差两岁的霍格沃茨校园故事#leta是newt好朋友的设定，thesewt的神助攻





	1. 年满11岁的纽特终于和13岁的忒修斯一起上霍格沃茨

**Author's Note:**

> 本章作者：维兹兹

霍格沃茨开学前一天晚上，当麻瓜们都已入睡，斯卡曼德家的房子里却仍旧是灯火通明。  
“忒休斯，把清单再念一遍，看看有遗漏的物品吗？”斯卡曼德夫人把小儿子的行李箱大开着，里面放满了新生上学必备物品，东西已经多到需要她施展无痕伸展咒才能放下。  
年轻的母亲看起来有些焦虑，总是不停地反复确认纽特明天需要带上火车的东西，这让忒休斯感到头疼，“妈妈，就算纽特忘带了也没关系。”他坐在沙发上挥了挥几分钟之前刚交给他的外出同意书，这意味着已经读三年级的他可以在周末前往校外的霍格莫德村，“如果有任何遗漏的，我可以去村庄上为他买齐，或者把我自己的………”忒休斯的话还没说完就被斯卡曼德夫人一记凌厉的眼神给咽了回去，他知道妈妈生气了。  
“三套黑色工作袍，一顶尖顶帽，一双防护手套，一………”忒休斯开始了今天第N次清单阅读。  
“忒休斯！”斯卡曼德夫人站起身双手叉腰盯着大儿子看，“带点感情好吗？就像你念咒语时那样！”  
“一件冬用斗篷～～《魔法史》～～《标准咒语，初级》～～～”忒休斯开始声情并茂地为自己的母亲念清单，语调语气之夸张，连在对角巷新买的猫头鹰都选择转过脑袋，看向纽特。  
“噗嗤！”坐在壁炉边抚摸着怀中蒲绒绒奶黄色皮毛的小儿子不禁笑出了声，哥哥实在太有意思了。在外人眼中他是那么严谨认真强大，但在家里，在面对妈妈和弟弟时，又显得特别的温柔和有耐心，“哥哥，大家都是那么念魔咒的吗？”还未变声的软糯童声天真地问眼前那个比自己高出整整一个头的忒休斯。  
“当然不是这样，纽特。” 斯卡曼德夫人挥了挥魔杖把刚热好的牛奶飞到纽特手边的矮桌上，“千万别和他这样学。赶紧喝完牛奶上床睡觉吧。”她抬眼看了看壁钟，不知不觉已经快十一点了，明天一大早两个儿子还需要赶清早的火车。  
“哦！”纽特捧着玻璃杯把牛奶一饮而尽，嘴也没擦就想起身飞扑到哥哥的怀里。  
“把蒲绒绒放下交给妈妈来照顾，我可不许你带着它睡觉，”斯卡曼德夫人制止了小儿子的行为，“你要想到蒲绒绒半夜会趁你们两个睡着时吃你们的干鼻屎！”  
可纽特哪里会怕，对于他来说，神奇生物可比其他巫师或者麻瓜好相处多了，只要了解它们的习性，它们就可以是你最好的朋友。但为了不让看起来已经神经衰弱的妈妈发飙，纽特选择听她的话。他小心翼翼的把蒲绒绒放在了自己前面枕着的靠垫上，如愿飞扑进忒休斯的怀抱。  
纽特早已不是几年前的小豆丁了，一米五的个头说高不高，说矮不矮，这份重量撞进怀里让忒休斯花了点力气接住才没让自己摔倒。  
“你也不知道擦下嘴。”他伸出食指把纽特嘴边的奶渍刮下来后舔掉。  
弟弟对他扮了个鬼脸算是回答。  
“行了行了！忒休斯你带纽特快去睡觉吧，我一个人来整理。”斯卡曼德夫人催促着把他们往卧室里推，“明早七点准时起床。”

“哥哥。”纽特已经换好睡衣躺在床上了，他看着天花板上忒休斯用魔杖变出的星星呼唤忒休斯。  
“嗯？”忒休斯应了一声，他真的困了。  
“霍格沃茨是不是特别得大？”  
“是很大。”  
“那走在里面会迷路吗？”  
“你刚入学肯定会。希望你能进入赫奇帕奇，这样我就能一直带着你了。肯定不会迷路。”  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”忒休斯的思维开始渐渐变得模糊。  
“教课老师会不会特别凶？”  
“不……不会……”我想你会喜欢上邓布利多教授的黑魔法防御术课程，忒休斯也不记得有没有回答过弟弟这个问题就昏昏沉沉的睡着了。  
“哥哥？”纽特再喊忒休斯时回答他的只剩下哥哥规律的呼吸声，“哥哥，晚安。”  
直到窗外的天空开始变成青灰色，纽特才有了睡意，睡着前一刻他心想：明天完蛋了！  
果然，第二天站在国王十字车站的纽特顶着大大的黑眼圈，精神恍惚，看起来像饿了好几天的卜鸟。忒休斯拉着弟弟的手走上了前往霍格沃茨的专列，在汽笛声中与一脸担心的斯卡曼德夫人挥手道别。

上车后，忒休斯让纽特一个人先坐在车厢里，自己不知道跑哪里去了。这让他有些不知所措，斯卡曼德家的人都知道，纽特有些不善于和其他人交谈，如果有一场盛大的派对，他就是那个会躲在角落里，被所有人忽视的存在，但纽特每次都会被哥哥找到并抱出来，EVERY TIME！这让他一度怀疑是不是被哥哥施了追踪咒之类的咒语。  
但现在这些已经不重要了，因为有个带着小卷卷长发的黑皮肤姑娘坐在了他的对面，纽特有些紧张地拽着新买的巫师袍。  
“你好。”小女孩先和他打了招呼，“你也是一年级新生吗？”  
纽特点点头，在小女孩的眼里这个男生看起来紧张极了，可自己似乎长得并没有那么恐怖啊：“我叫莉塔，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。”  
“莱斯特兰奇？”纽特终于抬起头去打量她，“那个，莱斯特兰奇，家族吗？”  
一听到对方在意的是她的姓氏，莉塔的脸明显黑了下来：“对，就是那个劲出黑巫师，厌恶麻瓜和非纯血巫师的莱斯特兰奇家族。”  
“不，我不是这个意思，我的意思是，我不该提的，我只是好奇。”纽特试图挽回莉塔对自己的第一印象，但有些结巴的解释让效果并不太好。  
就在这时，忒休斯回到了弟弟所在的车厢里，他手里抱着一大堆的零食，看了看纽特，又看了看莉塔：“你似乎交到新朋友了。”  
“哥哥，这是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，莉塔，这是我哥哥忒休斯·斯卡曼德。”纽特低着头沮丧地把他们介绍给双方，说完后顿了顿，想到什么似的，“我叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
“莉塔，我弟弟他不善交际，嘴又有点笨，如果他有冒犯到你的地方希望你能原谅他，他并没有恶意。”忒休斯想帮纽特打圆场。  
聪明的姑娘望向斯卡曼德兄弟，他们脸上的表情都异常真诚，如果她选择不原谅的话自己反倒像是欺负人的那个：“好吧，我原谅你了。”  
兄弟俩明显都松了口气，为了表示歉意，纽特把哥哥刚给他买的零食分了一半推到莉塔面前：“希望你喜欢，你以后就叫我纽特吧。”  
莉塔不置可否的耸耸肩，随手拿起一包怪味豆拆了开来，算是接受了兄弟两个的道歉。  
“既然交到了新朋友，那我去三年级的车厢了。”忒休斯见弟弟不再孤单，想先行撤退，便轻声在纽特耳边说，也是希望他能和莉塔好好相处。  
“不要。”纽特一把扯住忒休斯的巫师袍袖子，摇了摇头，他露出可怜的表情，祈求哥哥能留下来陪他。纽特也许和莉塔可以相处和谐，但自己不会聊天，怕说着说着就聊到神奇生物这个让大多数人不感兴趣的话题上。而这世上能完全包容自己的只有哥哥和妈妈，更何况现在身边只有哥哥。  
“好吧。”忒休斯放下了要开门的手，坐在了弟弟的身边，从小到大他最拿纽特没办法，“可是等会儿到终点站了你需要和莉塔一起去找钥匙保管员，我们高年级的和新生走的不是一条路线。”  
纽特点点头，拿起一瓶南瓜汁想打开，又拆了一包怪味豆和忒休斯一起分享，看谁先吃到呕吐味。一包吃到只剩下最后一颗时被哥哥拿了扔进嘴里，当纽特看到他一副要吐不吐的样子时，直接笑弯了腰。  
坐在对面的莉塔觉得自己简直就是个车厢第三者，在路上她甚至多次想站起来换座位。

随着霍格沃茨专列离霍格莫德村越来越近，每个学生都忙碌了起来。  
“开学第一个月我可以帮你搞定领带，等你魔咒课上的差不多了就自己用魔杖系。”忒休斯拿出斯卡曼德夫人事先为纽特准备的领带，帮他重新系好。比起简单的挥动魔杖，他更喜欢亲自动手。  
“如果我们不在一个学院这么办？”纽特低着头看哥哥修长的手指像变魔法一样在他脖子下扯着领带穿进穿出。  
“你可以早上去图书馆找我。”忒休斯还真没考虑过这个问题，但他总有办法解决和弟弟相关这样那样的难题。  
“嗯！”纽特用力点了点头，不一会儿，领带就打好了，完美的温莎结。  
“高年级的同学请下车走陆路，一年级新生过来请跟随我到黑湖前集合。”当列车停下后钥匙保管员在站台大喊着。  
“纽特，我先走了，我们大厅见。”忒休斯临走前亲了下弟弟的额头。  
纽特目送着他的离开，等哥哥完全消失在视线后摸了摸衣服内侧口袋里的魔杖，确认最重要的东西在它该在的位置后跟着莉塔一起下了火车。  
“你哥哥总是，这样亲你吗？”在船上莉塔好奇地问坐在她身边的纽特。  
“并不总是这样，比起亲额头，他更喜欢抱我。”他仔细想了想兄弟的过往，“他是个抱抱怪！”怕是被其他人听到自己说忒休斯的坏话，特地压低了声音告诉莉塔。  
“我第一次见关系那么好的兄弟。”莉塔的笑声像铃铛一样动听，“我哥哥对我可没那么好。”甚至是不待见，真是羡慕斯卡曼德兄弟这样的好感情。  
“别说了，别说了，我们到了！”坐在船头的人惊呼道。  
所有第一次到霍格沃茨的新生都发出了“哇！”的赞叹声，学校比纽特想象中的大太多了，而且看起来非常古老，仿佛这里的每一片地砖每一块木头都有自己的故事。  
“孩子们，跟我来。”今年带新生入校并做说明的是米勒娃·麦格教授，她的长发被优雅地盘在脑后，并用魔杖敲了敲楼梯扶手，成功的引起了一年级新生的注意，“跟着我走，别走散了。”  
大家伙跟着麦格教授走进了宴会大厅，大厅的天花板上是用魔法变出的星空，就和忒休斯在卧室里给纽特变得一样，成百上千根蜡烛被施了漂浮咒挂在半空中。大厅内有四大列的桌子，离学校老师们最近的位置都被空出来留给分院结束的新生。当纽特往赫奇帕奇那桌望去时，坐在第一个的忒休斯除了换上学院校服，还戴上了尖顶帽，看起来正式了不少，他对着纽特眨了眨眼，示意等他坐过来 。  
纽特不得不担心起自己的分院结果，万一不是赫奇帕奇……  
“贝蒂·鲍温。”  
“拉文克劳！”  
“克里斯托弗·埃利斯。”  
“格兰芬多！”  
“贾尔斯·吉姆。”  
“斯莱特林！”  
“莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。”  
当喊到莉塔的名字时台下的学生们似乎都屏住了呼吸。  
“斯莱特林！”  
斯莱特林学院的学生们都鼓起了掌，古老纯血巫师家族的后裔来到了斯莱特林学院，就像是天注定一般。  
“纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
纽特听到自己的名字先是一抖，过了两秒才慢慢走上台，麦格教授把分院帽戴在了他的头上，他不安地看向忒休斯。  
“嗯……又一个斯卡曼德。”分院帽说道，“他很特别，我还记得他。那么让我来看看你。”  
“你拥有一颗纯洁善良的心，但你又却非常勇敢，将来你一定能成就一番大事业。格兰芬多是最佳的选择。”  
“不，不要格兰芬多。”纽特小声地拒绝到，“我要和哥哥在一起。”  
“你是说赫奇帕奇？”分院帽显然有点犹豫，“赫奇帕奇虽然也适合你。”  
“赫奇帕奇，please！”纽特的声音听起来近乎颤抖，他乞求着分院帽能把他安排进哥哥所在的学院。  
“好吧。赫奇帕奇！”  
纽特几乎是立刻从椅子上跳起来，他兴奋地朝着哥哥所在的方向一路小跑过去，隔着凳子从背后牢牢地抱住了忒休斯，这让哥哥的尖顶帽差点被撞飞到对面同学的头上。  
同桌的学长们被纽特热情的反应给惊吓到了，随后都大笑着为斯卡曼德兄弟鼓掌。  
“太好了！哥哥！”纽特开心得合不拢嘴，一屁股坐在了忒休斯的身边又在他怀里滚了两圈才算好，“我们又能在一起了！”  
“是啊，有帮你打领带的人了，开心了吧。”忒休斯揉了揉纽特凌乱的头发，笑着说。  
“嘿嘿！”他满足得像是家里的那只蒲绒绒一样，就差没发出“嗡嗡”声了。纽特笑得弯成月牙形的双眼在烛光的映衬下看起来亮晶晶，像宝石般美丽，看得忒休斯不知为何心跳也加快了。


	2. 纽特为去禁林救受伤的独角兽让自己和哥哥一起受伤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：gideonopa

“忒休斯在哪里？”

很显然，这不是弗洛伦斯夫人想回答的问题。“我想邓布利多教授会跟你解释一切，或者说，你会。”她看了邓布利多一眼，最后加上一句：“探望不许超过三十分钟。”

弗洛伦斯夫人离开后，校医院里只剩下两个人，邓布利多把身后的椅子扯过来，坐下后望着纽特，似乎在等他开口。

“这一切都是我的错，后果由我来承担。”

尽管纽特知道邓布利多不会骂他，但他还是做好了受训的准备。从刚刚弗洛伦斯夫人的语气他就可以知道自己闯下的祸有多么严重，想必可怜的治疗师无论如何也料不到纽特·斯卡曼德会伤得那么严重，虽然平时总是带着各种动物造成的伤来找她，大多数一看就是处理失败迫不得已过来的，男孩除了感谢外，说得最多的就是恳求她不要告诉他的哥哥。

起初弗洛伦斯夫人着实吓了一跳，但久而久之，她不仅给纽特疗伤，更多的时候是教他如何辨别草药，调配药水，甚至有时还会和他一起想想什么理由可以瞒过他的哥哥忒休斯。当然，这是他俩之间的小秘密。

然而邓布利多还是没有说话，他向前躬身，锐利的蓝眼睛依旧看着他。

纽特低下头，干起了两样他认为自己最为擅长的事：沉默和等待。

“忒修斯。”他还是忍不住了，确信强大的邓布利多施了什么魔法，让时间无限拉长或是干脆静止，也许他们已经在这儿对峙有一百年之久，所有的一切都成了臆想，唯一真实的只有沉默和等待。和邓布利多比起来，纽特自以为擅长的事儿简直不足一提。

“他会没事的，对吗？”语气近乎哀求。

“纽特，我需要知道一切。”

感谢梅林，邓布利多终于开口了。纽特觉得自己差点要哭出声来。他使劲地点头，懂得该怎么做，用消息换消息，很好。

“是的，教授。您…您想知道什么？”

 

如果皮皮鬼知道在魁地奇比赛期间还有两个不合群的学生，他肯定会飘荡过去怂恿他们加入自己的捣乱大业。但那块地方太隐蔽了，还施加一些奇奇怪怪的守护咒语，没人觉得东区的楼梯间有什么特别之处，就连高年级的学生也不会选择去那儿卿卿我我。

“你真的不去看比赛吗？”莉塔把玩着手里的东方锁，她已经走出两道迷宫了，解谜过程中也问了这个问题不下三次。

“无论你是十分钟前还是过了十年再问我这个问题，”将最后一块碎肉投到渡鸦的尖喙后，纽特终于抬起头作出非常认真的回答：“我依然会说，不，我不去。”

“但这次是赫奇帕奇对阵格兰芬多，我记得某人也会上场哦。”

“忒休斯有哪一次没参加的？”

“我又没说是他。”莉塔吐了吐舌头，把东方锁扔到一旁。“你有哪一次是没去看他比赛的？”

纽特耸耸肩，没有说话。他小心翼翼地把渡鸦放回到鸟窝里，小家伙腿上的伤差不多痊愈了，接下来它应该会飞走了吧，想到这个，他感觉有点失落。

“你不去，我看赫奇帕奇胜算不大。”见好朋友没反应，莉塔于是继续说。“毕竟你可是忒休斯的幸运儿。”

“什么意思？”

“你没看《女巫周刊》吗？好吧，你肯定没有了。忒休斯作为霍格沃茨球队代表接受采访，你知道的，他有实力，而且长得…不一般（听到这里，纽特不禁笑了起来）。‘每次看到我弟弟坐在观众席上，我就有了必胜的力量和决心，他是我当之无愧的幸运儿’。”莉塔夸张地学着腔调。

“他真说出了这样的话？”

莉塔点点头，就差没从书包里掏出那一期的杂志了。“还有啊，你现在可是霍格沃茨一半女生的公敌，在你们学院来说，是全部了吧。”

“我看不出有什么好讨厌我的。”环视一周确认已经喂饱整个大家庭后，纽特站起来，碍于空间过于矮小（入学这三年来他长高了不少），只好曲着头，朝莉塔伸手。

“这么快就走啦？你改变主意了？”莉塔接过他的手，撑着地站起身，但看到他的神情就知道并不是她想的那么简单。她轻松猜到了纽特的心思，心里一沉。“别跟我说你还是想去那鬼地方。”

“现在是最好的机会。”

“你可以告诉凯特尔伯恩教授，他知道该怎么做。”

“那里很危险！而且你就知道受伤的独角兽没有被同类带走或者……它已经死了呢？”

“我也需要亲自去确认，我不能丢下她不管，你知道的，我不能。”

莉塔叹了口气，她知道自己无论怎样也劝不了纽特。“虽然在保护神奇生物课上惹毛凯特尔伯恩教授真的很好玩，但早知你放不下那只躺在禁林深处的独角兽，我就不和你走那么远了。”

“你什么时候变得这么畏首畏尾的了？不过说到这个——”纽特深呼一口气，似乎又做了一个同样鲁莽的决定。“这次我要一个人去，要是我有什么意外，帮我照顾好他们，答应我，好吗？”说罢纽特也不敢直视莉塔一眼。

莉塔不喜欢这些“奇怪的”小生物，更别提他的决定，她的坚强像一套密不透风的盔甲，阻隔外界所有不好的事情，她不是一个爱哭的人，但也许……她会不会因为失去好朋友而感到难过？

“你会回来的，不然我就去找你。”莉塔吸了吸鼻子，勉强扯出笑脸。“父亲要是知道我养了一堆小怪物的话非杀了我不可，还会把我和他们放在一块炖汤呢。”

 

似乎又变冷了些。纽特把被子往上提了提，盯着床尾一角的起皱处，等待邓布利多的反应。

“莱斯特兰奇小姐对你的行动完全不知情？”

纽特点头，本想伸手去够床头桌上的蜂蜜水，邓布利多先一步帮他拿到手上了。道谢后纽特也不敢再看邓布利多一眼，生怕他那双蓝眼睛看破他刚刚撒的谎。也许他早就知道了，纽特思忖，他会不会已经找过莉塔，还威胁要把她开除？几乎所有教授都讨厌她，但是否包括邓布利多？如果他早就知晓一切，现在的谈话又有什么意义呢？

“是的，她不知道。”

“纽特，我知道你在怕什么。”邓布利多说。“是莱斯特兰奇小姐带我们去禁林找到你和忒休斯，她还告诉我们说，一切都是她逼着你去做的——”

“不是这样的！”纽特抿起嘴唇，他知道莉塔一定会这么说，心里既内疚又感动。

“她在这儿待了一个晚上，弗洛伦斯夫人坚持让她回宿舍睡个好觉。她不会被开除的，你大可放心。”

尽管眼里依然藏着笑意，但邓布利多很快恢复成原来严肃的样子，纽特知道他不可能轻易满足，还没有完全了解整件事之前他也不会告诉自己忒休斯的情况。

“我们可以继续了吗？这次请不要再撒谎了。”

 

古老的树木遮天蔽日，丝缕的阳光勉强破开层层阴翳，极少的草木苟延残喘，地上更多的是厚厚的腐叶。他不得不念起“荧光闪烁”，才能沿着一条蜿蜒而隐蔽的小径继续前行。手足并用跨过横在面前的紫杉树树根。

纽特灵巧地跑过圆木搭成的小桥，看上去像是马人的杰作。要是一不留神掉进下面的沟壑里，最轻也是骨折。最后，他发现地上腐叶沾着点点银斑，在一棵光秃秃的山毛榉后，独角兽安静地躺在那儿，气息奄奄，怕是没救了。

纽特连忙跑过去，独角兽惊恐地看了他一眼，像是记得他似的，很快放下防备。事实上，纽特并不知道如何治疗一只独角兽，特别是她的腹部被树刺划穿，露出一道可怖的口子，鲜血直流，汇成身下闪闪发亮的银血滩。

他尝试往伤口洒上白鲜，独角兽痛苦地哀嚎一声，无力地垂下头，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。药水奏效了：裂开的皮肉顷刻间愈合，起码不再流血。纽特又从带来的药盒里拿出针线，他见过弗洛伦斯夫人为磕破头的学生缝针，她可以完全依靠魔法，但他不能，只好回忆当时的场景，在荧光下一针一线把伤口缝上。

处理妥当后，纽特的袍子早已东一块西一块染上银渍，脸庞沾有的银血和汗水交融而晕开，双颊和额头像是洒上闪烁的亮粉。

独角兽望着他，眸子盈满泪水，一滴滴顺着光滑的皮毛落下。纽特抚摸着鬃毛，轻声和她告别。

突然，独角兽猛地抬起头，朝纽特身后看。踩碎枯枝的声音让他回头，不速之客离他只有几步的距离而已。

那人手持魔杖，仍旧穿着魁地奇的赛服，袍袖被划破了，脸上也挂了彩，神情复杂。

“忒休斯？搞什……你怎么会在这儿？”

“我正想问你呢！”

纽特愣了几秒，突然意识到了什么。“你竟然跟踪我？”

“我……”忒休斯连忙收起魔杖，走过去居高临下对着弟弟摆出一贯的说教模样：“你一个人闯入禁林，违反上百条校规不说，你会有生命危险的你知道吗？为什么就不能成熟一点呢？”

纽特站起来，尽管还是比哥哥低一个头，但与之前那种高下压迫感相比起码好多了。

“你说的成熟是让我当个时刻在你视线范围内的乖宝宝吗？你知道我讨厌这样，我不再是小孩子了。”

“你才三年级，我是你哥哥。”

“要是这么说，你不是我哥哥该多好啊。”

“什么？”

“我不是你的影子，忒休斯。”

 

弗洛伦斯夫人来了又走，在邓布利多的坚持和纽特的同意下，她只好又把探望时间延长三十分钟。

在课上和莉塔偷跑、发现受伤的独角兽，到他下定决心回去和最后忒休斯的出现，纽特都告诉了邓布利多。手里的蜂蜜水总是喝完又自动续满，邓布利多不是全神贯注听他说话就是在某些关键节点提出问题，看上去什么也没有做，但纽特知道，这大概是他独特的关心，特别是在这个时候，说不定明天他就要被学校开除了。

“听起来，忒休斯像是比完赛就立刻跑去禁林了。邓布利多摩挲着下巴，若有所思。“有趣。”

“是莉塔告诉他的，她本来要给他带路，结果普伦德加斯特教授抓住了她……”纽特眼角泛起笑意，把杯子里最后一点蜂蜜水喝完后连忙放回桌子上，生怕又有满满一大杯在等着他。“她往教授的司康饼上撒了呕吐粉。”

“还有一个问题需要你慎重回答——是马人先主动攻击你们的吗？”

“恐怕是我们有错在先。”

 

刚刚到现在，忒休斯没有说过一句话。

纽特以为他们之间的冷战持续不了多久，忒休斯就会张开手臂朝自己走过来，拥抱过后，他会提起自己胸前松松垮垮的领带，像十一岁入学时那样，打一个完美的温莎结。但他只是一路向前走，哪怕一次也没有回头。

他们跨过树根，穿过满是荆棘的小径，纽特的衣服变得破烂不堪，这不是他来时走的那条路，但忒休斯走在自己前面，仿佛对回去的路熟谙于心。纽特都不知道他是怎么样过来的，也许走过荆棘丛，前面还有沼泽地等着他们——

他们还是走到了由圆木搭成的小桥前。这时，忒休斯终于回头了，他拉住纽特的手腕，隐约可见手背划满了细细的伤痕。他的眼神变得黯淡无光，像是刚刚失去了最为宝贵的东西。

纽特觉得像是一块冰握住了自己的手。两人小心翼翼地踩上凹凸不平的木桥，他们挪到正中间时，意外还是发生了。

一支箭嗖地从忒修斯侧脸飞过，带走一小块皮肤，直直插在正后方的松树上。脸颊一阵温热，剧烈的刺痛让他相信伤得不轻。忒休斯很快高举魔杖，另一只手把纽特护在身后，盯着箭射出的地方，高喊道：“快出来！我看见你了！”

射箭的家伙应声从树后跳出。马人拖着长长的棕色尾巴，每甩一下都会激起地上的腐叶纷飞，他的上半身依旧保持射箭的姿势，纽特相信，这一次他会对准忒休斯的心脏。

“放下魔杖，忒休斯，快点！”纽特拽开哥哥护着自己的那条胳膊，顺势按下高举魔杖的手，走到忒休斯前面，双手高举，示意他们并无恶意。“我们是霍格沃茨的学生，我们迷路了，正要试着走回去。”

“你们脚下的木头为我们所有，你们侵犯了我们的领地。”马人冷冷地说。“我们不杀马驹，但侵略者必须受到惩罚——”

“请听我解释！马人先生！”

纽特说着话时，马人已经瞄准他的肩膀。“没什么好解释的，人类，我们的祖先听过太多的解释了，无一不付出惨痛的代价。”

箭离弦，踪影无迹可寻。纽特惨叫一声，倒在忒休斯怀里，他一个失心不稳，带着两人掉进了底下的沟壑。纽特整个人压在他的身上，听见一声骨头碎裂的声音，忒休斯知道自己已经骨折了——也许情况更糟，他感觉全身的骨头都摔碎了，在他的身体里一阵乱刺。强忍着疼痛，忒休斯把纽特推到地上，勉强起来去查看他的伤。箭矢陷入血肉里，袍袖被不断涌出的血浸湿，和手臂黏在一块。纽特的脸因失去血色而变得惨白，嘴唇也像是抹上了石灰。

“对不起，我...我让你...失望了。”

“嘿，别说话，你不会让我失望的，知道吗？”忒休斯把纽特拥入怀里，亲吻着他的额头，忍不住鼻尖酸涩，热泪在眼眶打转。他害怕他会永远失去最为宝贵的东西，上天赐给他最棒的礼物，他不能失去纽特。群星在上，但愿他知道我多么爱他。

仿佛过了很久，一天，一个月，也许已经过了上百年。忒休斯抱住纽特，他不敢拔掉那支箭，生怕弟弟身上所有的血都会从刺穿的洞里流光。忒休斯不擅长医术，也许纽特知道该怎么做……他总给各种动物治病，在弗洛伦斯夫人那儿学到了很多。想起之前对纽特进行的所谓“劝导”，让他合群，让他远离不该交往的朋友，忒休斯觉得自己是天大的傻瓜。他是另一个同样优秀的斯卡曼德，不是什么跟随在哥哥身后的影子，他是纽特，他是自己最为独一无二的爱。

忒休斯朝怀里的纽特看了一眼，想到了和纽特的每一次拥抱，想到了他的笑容，想到他一遍又一遍呼唤自己名字的声音。他俯身吻上那苍白的唇。

沟壑之上，一道银色光芒照亮两人。

 

“普伦加斯特似乎觉得纽特在胡说八道，反倒给她又加了两个星期的禁闭。”邓布利多耸耸肩，不经意翻了个白眼。“后来莉塔偷跑到我的办公室，找到了我。总之，费了一番功夫才找到你们。”邓布利多站起身，朝弗洛伦斯夫人点点头。

“邓布利多教授？”纽特叫住他。“您可以告诉我了吗？”

“他在圣芒戈医院。放心，他没什么大碍，很快就能回来了。”邓布利多眨眨眼，又把床头的玻璃杯满上，这次是冒着热气的金桔柠檬茶。“至于你们的处罚，要等学校商讨之后再做决定。”

邓布利多前脚刚走，莉塔就冲进了校医院，好声好气从弗洛伦斯夫人那儿要了十分钟探望。她先是给纽特一个大大的拥抱，刚好碰到肩膀上的伤，疼得他直抽凉气。

“抱歉！我以为弗洛伦斯夫人把你治好了的。”

“就算用魔法，也有痊愈时间的。”

“是时候把一切都告诉我了！一切！”

纽特只好把刚刚告诉邓布利多的话又说了一次，再加上一点故意隐瞒的。他相信莉塔。

莉塔靠着座椅，皱起眉头思考什么。“忒休斯亲了你！你有把这个告诉邓布利多吗？”

“什么…当然没有！想不到你听完就只记得这个啊。”纽特没好气地说。

“你才不是忒休斯的影子呢，你可是他的——”

“幸运儿！”两人异口同声。

“我就知道你要说这个。”

 

忒休斯觉得全身都疼，躺在病床上一动也不动都无法缓解身上的痛楚。治疗师说这是骨头生长的表现，痛很正常，忍忍就好了。

他最忍受不了的，是对纽特的状况一无所知。所以当邓布利多出现在病房时，他的第一个问题就是：“纽特在哪里？”

“他在校医院。他很好，而我也知道了整件事的来龙去脉。”

忒休斯松了一口气，似乎骨头往在正确的方向长大，他感觉没那么痛了。“全都是我的错，开除我吧，但请让纽特留下。”

邓布利多笑了：“要是把你们兄弟俩赶走，实在是太可惜了，不是吗？”

“没有惩罚？”

“这我可没说过。”邓布利多靠着对面的床栏，双手插在口袋里。“你是个好哥哥，忒休斯，也许更甚。”

“我可以为他而死。”

“有时候，爱也是一把利刃，你们都可能因它而遍体鳞伤。”

长久的沉默。


	3. 纽特发现自己的博格特居然是哥哥结婚场景

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：维兹兹

若要问起赫奇帕奇学院的学生纽特·斯卡曼德是个怎样的人，得到的回答十有八九离不开“古怪”一词，不太合群、与来自于斯莱特林的莉塔走得很近，可他又具有赫奇帕奇每个学生都应具有的良好品质。这非常奇怪，但又微妙的交织在他一人身上，所以即使纽特不如他刚当上级长的哥哥忒休斯来得优秀，却也是学院里独一无二的存在。

纽特成名要归功于他独闯禁林只身救下受了伤的独角兽，并为此躺在了校医院里。在病床上他还开心了几天，以为可以逃掉黑魔法防御术课。纽特本人并不讨厌这门课程，也对教课老师邓布利多毫无偏见，他只是单单不喜欢和博格特相关的部分，他不想把自己内心深处最害怕的东西展示在其它同学面前，有种被当众扒光的错觉。

可是被马人攻击受的伤仅仅是普通皮肉伤，这对巫师来说是最容易被治愈的，才过了三天，弗洛伦斯夫人就把他请出了校医院送回了宿舍，这让他刚好赶上了第二天也就是周二的黑魔法防御术课程。

纽特和一群赫奇帕奇与斯莱特林的同学涌进了教室，正倚坐在办公桌前的邓布利多听到学生们发出兴奋的声音猜测着今天会教什么新内容后放下了手中翻阅着的书本，走到了他们面前。

“今天我们将要学习的是如何对抗博格特。”邓布利多话音刚落，下面的学生们就迫不及待地聊了起来，“首先，博格特会变成你心中最害怕的样子，它以恐惧为食。所以对抗博格特唯一……”

一听到今天要学习的内容，教授在台上说什么纽特是一句都听不进去了，他后悔没有请个病假。

“你怎么了？”莉塔一把拽住了纽特，生怕他再往后退就要踩到自己的皮鞋了。

“我不想上去……”他站在斯莱特林女孩身边悄悄说，“你懂我的意思…我一旦上去就意味着……”

“我明白。”莉塔当然了解纽特，因为她和他一样不想把心底的秘密给别人看，这是她的隐私，她觉得她有权利拒绝，可要学习这个新咒语就必须亲自上前接受邓布利多的指点，“可我们别无选择。”

“纽特！你来试试。”邓布利多喊了在下面几乎要缩到教室门口的“问题学生”上前。

“放轻松。”莉塔为他打气加油，“你可以的。”

“希望如此吧。”纽特苦笑了一下。

其实他本人也不知道自己内心最恐惧的事是什么，所以当他站在前面手握魔杖时心里既害怕又紧张，想极力平复越跳越快的心脏反而适得其反。

“纽特，不需要担心，这只是个博格特而已。想想你最害怕的事。然后对着它喊‘滑稽滑稽’让它变成能让你开怀大笑的样子。一切就都结束了。”邓布利多解释完以后抬了下眉毛，示意他可以开始了。

纽特深吸了一口气，紧紧拽着魔杖的手微微颤抖。这时，原本空无一物的地上突然发生了空间扭曲，那是博格特在变形。渐渐地，一个人形出现在了他面前，哦不，是两个人。

“哇啊啊啊啊！”待看清博格特变成的模样后人群中的女生，特别是赫奇帕奇的女生都发出了尖叫，因为其中一人是她们暗恋的级长——纽特的哥哥，忒休斯比穿学院袍时更加英俊高大，似乎是已经成年的模样，贴身剪裁的西装勾勒出他完美的身材。而忒休斯身边站着的是个女人，准确地说应该是他的新娘，因为她穿着一身白色礼服，长长的头纱遮住了她的脸庞，看不清模样，所以在场的任何一个女生都可以幻想那是自己。画面太过梦幻，以至于大家都没发现忒休斯结婚场景出现在这里的不合理性。

站在那里的纽特也惊呆了，他不知所措起来，脑袋一片空白，之前邓布利多叮嘱的要点更是一个字都想不起来了。

看到这里震惊的岂止他一人，邓布利多庆幸自己并没有在喝茶，不然温雅如他也一定会把茶水喷一地。如果站在那里的只是忒休斯一人，可以很好的解释为他是个严厉到让纽特恐惧的哥哥，但是一个婚礼？这代表什么也太过明显了，邓布利多他现在担心的不是纽特的魔咒能力了，而是他和他哥哥的感情生活。

“滑稽滑稽！”站在纽特身后的莉塔赶紧提醒他，他才如梦初醒般喊出了对抗博格特的咒语。

新娘就地消失，穿上婚纱的人变成了忒休斯，深棕色的长假发优雅的盘在后脑勺右侧，但这并没让他看起来像个淑女，反而让大家爆发出了笑声，这可能是今天这堂课上大家笑得最开心的一次。

“做得很好，纽特。”邓布利多拍了拍他的肩膀，在他走下去之前又轻声加了一句，“下课后到我办公室来。”

 

上完课后纽特如约站在了邓布利多办公室门口，他正准备抬手敲门，房门就被从里面自动打开，只见教授坐在办公桌后用羽毛笔快速写着什么，“进来吧。”他没有抬头，而是直接让纽特走进去。

纽特不安得在桌前站好，等待邓布利多的谈话，他不知眼前这个穿着银色西装的中年男子要和他说什么，是奇怪的博格特还是学校对于他擅闯禁林的处分已经下来了，但不论是哪样都让他不好过。

“你和忒休斯的关系好吗？”邓布利多在信的末尾签上了自己的名字后右手简单的挥了几下，信纸自动折叠好躺进了信封里，他倒了点火漆在上面，按下了霍格沃茨校徽的印章。

“不算好吧。”纽特对于邓布利多会有这样的疑问早有准备，看来今天是逃不过博格特这个话题了。

“不好吗？”他惊讶地抬头，如果纽特心底最害怕忒休斯和别人结婚，那就说明他心里是十分在乎哥哥的，“可你的博格特……”

“我知道，我知道……”他喃喃着，“可它太复杂了，我已经不知该如何分辨这份关系了。”

“年轻的兄长总是不太能搞好兄弟感情，曾经的我也是，并为当初的鲁莽而感到后悔。”充满智慧的邓布利多一眼就能看穿纽特·斯卡曼德的想法，“但是相信我，忒休斯他正在努力成为能保护好你的那个哥哥。”

“可是……那天在禁林，在我晕过去之前，忒休斯他………”当意识到自己将要说出什么的纽特猛然用手捂住自己的嘴，该死！邓布利多教授到底对他施了什么魔法？还是吐真剂能够像气体一样充斥在房间里让人无法察觉，他差点要把之前瞒着眼前人的事讲出来了！关于忒休斯那个意味不明的吻。

“他吻了你？”邓布利多抿嘴笑了笑，接着纽特的话说了下去。

“你怎么知道？”今天让他惊讶的事实在是太多了，像是吞了一整个火鸡腿那样。

“你忘了是莉塔找到我去救你们兄弟两个人的吗？”邓布利多站起身，“驱散马人的就是我，我自然看到他拥抱着你的那一吻。”

“梅林在上，教授求你别再把这事告诉第三个人了。”这实在是有点难以启齿，纽特都没法跟其他人解释这个吻，不，应该让始作俑者来解释。

正在这时，办公室的门突然被“哐”的一下撞开，出现之人一看就是飞奔而来，显得非常匆忙：“邓布利多教授，霍奇夫人说你找我，关于处罚我和纽特的事！”穿着黄黑相间魁地奇训练服的忒休斯喘着气说道，他手里还拿着飞天扫帚，满头大汗的。

当他看清房间里除了邓布利多还有纽特时立马闭上了嘴，这是兄弟俩经历了禁林一事后第一次碰面。

对于突然出现的哥哥，纽特脸上尽是慌乱，他眼神东躲西藏，就是不敢正视他，最后只能盯着自己的皮鞋，出神。

“是的，忒休斯。”邓布利多有趣地盯着纽特看，他已经脸颊通红，不知道是为见到忒休斯还是为前面他们正在讨论的话题。

忒休斯很担心学校对弟弟的处罚会过重，学生生命安全一直是霍格沃茨放在首位的，而这次纽特踩到了高压线，虽然邓布利多一再保证两个人都不会被开除，但难保其老师没有这样的想法。

他不自觉得盯着弟弟的背影看，光从外形上来说和以前没有任何区别，看来弗洛伦斯夫人把他治疗得很好。

仿佛感受到来自忒休斯的目光，纽特转头想偷偷瞟哥哥一眼，结果就这样直直撞进了他灰蓝色的双眸，眼中尽是担忧和……啊，不能多想！纽特赶紧收回视线，一看到哥哥的眼睛就控制不住地联想到那个吻，脸也越烧越红，心也越跳越快，但他仍无法原谅哥哥曾经因为自己这样那样的缺点而说教，特别是和神奇动物以及莉塔相关的部分，他明知道自己最在意什么。

“所以我们两个……”忒休斯咽了咽口水，像是在等最终审判一样，希望结局不要太过糟糕。

“所以学校给你派了个任务，忒休斯。”在这要进时刻邓布利多居然在对斯卡曼德兄弟俩卖关子。

“什么？”忒休斯明显对这牛头不对马嘴的回答摸不清方向，这使得他越发紧张。

“你现在已经是赫奇帕奇学院的级长，管理好学院里的学生是你的职责，学校商量下来让你好好照看这位斯卡曼德先生，以防他再闯什么祸。从今天起，纽特从三年级宿舍搬到你的宿舍里。”

“什么？”兄弟俩异口同声地喊道，这出人意料的结果。

“至于纽特，虽然你擅闯禁林违反了校规，但基于你的出发点是为了救独角兽，此次对学院不做扣分处理，而你需要每天下课后在忒休斯身边关禁闭，哪儿也不许去。”

“什么？”两个人再次一齐喊道。

梅林在上，这个处罚也太严重了吧！纽特已经想装死算了，一想到从清晨起床到晚上睡着之前都要接受哥哥的说教，他的头就变成了两个大，甚至晚上都不能偷偷溜到阁楼去看饲养在那里的神奇动物们。更何况现在他对忒休斯多了一层感情，一层不可言喻、自己不敢往前再多走一步的感情。

“至于忒休斯，你作为级长没有在发现纽特前往禁林的第一时间告诉教师，是你的失职。我们决定在复活节假期之前的每次放学后你都需要去斯拉格霍恩教授那里报道，至于做些什么教授会告诉你的。纽特，你也是。”邓布利多说完学校给予的处罚决定后用食指敲了敲桌面，顿了一下， “最后要说的是，有时，爱不单单是把所爱之人放在用爱编织的牢笼里，而是在适当的时候放手，只有这样双方才会互相牵挂。希望你们能在日后发生矛盾时多想想这句话的意思。”


	4. 兄弟俩一起接受学校给予他们的禁闭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：gideonopa

搬离旧宿舍的前一晚，纽特辗转反侧，心里想了一百种最糟糕的可能。

他会因博格特而遭受其他人的嘲笑，他会在新宿舍里被高年级室友排挤，他会因自己所犯下的错而成为霍格沃茨之耻。更重要的是，忒休斯会恨他。

想到这个，纽特更是睡意全无，干脆坐在窗边对着高悬的皓月发呆，内心难以排遣的苦闷化作无尽的窒息感，宿舍的四面石墙似乎愈发靠近，下一秒就要把他压成肉泥。

这种感觉一直持续到第二天中午，他放了莉塔鸽子，在她等他去吃饭时独自回到宿舍——他的新宿舍。

原本四人间的宿舍并没有因增加一张床而显得拥挤，纽特的行李早已送达，他坐在干净整洁的床上，目光扫过每一张床，最后定格在其中一块名牌上。

忒休斯的床在他的斜对面，被褥是唯一叠放整齐的，似乎他每天起床的第一件事就是给自己的床施个小魔法。床头柜放着水壶和几本书，还有一些纽特看不清的小物件，其中有一个相框引起了他的注意。纽特跳下床，犹豫地看了眼房门，确定一时半会没有人回来后，才走到忒休斯的窗边，拿起了刚刚没能看清的相框。

那是他和忒休斯的合影。

那天国王十字车站人来人往，他们迟到了，冲到月台时学生已经陆陆续续上了车。母亲坚持要给兄弟俩照相，他揉着一夜未眠产生的黑眼圈，在哥哥的怀抱里面对镜头咧开嘴笑着。他还记得母亲越来越模糊的脸、蒸汽火车的汽笛声和忒休斯的手，攥得他指节发麻，仿佛下一秒他就会消失。

在照片的右下角有一行极小的字，上面写着：永恒的爱，纽特。

把相框放回原位后，纽特躺在忒休斯的床上，躺了很久很久，他思考着沟壑之下的吻，他的博格特，以及邓布利多的话。

很难说纽特享受那个吻，他当时差点溺亡于中箭带来的痛苦之中，除痛楚外所感受到的只有嘴唇触碰的柔软和突如其来的白色光芒，再之后他就躺在校医院里，许久都未能见忒休斯一面。而他的博格特……他可以承认自己害怕枯燥乏味、日复一日的生活，但忒休斯的婚礼，到底有何恐惧？不就是意味着他挚爱的哥哥终于得到幸福，意味着他终究要放手吗？

放手。纽特颤抖地咀嚼着这个词。

“我想，你的床在那一边。”

纽特猛地抬头，方才纷飞的思绪一下子消失，察觉站在门口的忒休斯和此刻自己正躺在他的床上，这两件相关又不同的事儿足以让纽特大脑短路。他凭借仅存的一丝理智控制身体跳下床，而副作用就是双颊蒙上了两抹明显的红晕。既然不能把头埋进地里，纽特毫不犹豫选择了折中的方案：低着头不看对方一眼。

忒休斯经过时，纽特的肩膀受到两下安慰的轻拍，于是他舔了舔干燥的唇，勉强开口道：“我很抱歉。”

“有什么好对不起的。”忒休斯笑了，拿起床头柜上的书，走到纽特面前，再往前踏一步，“我知道你也不愿意离开原来的宿舍，但没有办法。至少你在这儿也没问题，其他人都很好，而且你放心，晚上没人会打呼噜的。”他试图低头与纽特对视，但纽特迅速扭头走开了。“那……就这样吧，我们下午见。”

待忒休斯走后，纽特躺在自己的床上，只觉头昏脑涨。先是婚礼博格特，再来又是莫名其妙睡到他的床上，纽特越想越感到脸颊滚烫到要烧起来。说不定忒休斯早就从别人口中知道自己把博格特变成了新娘模样的他，而更难以置信的是，未被“滑稽滑稽”之前的博格特是他的婚礼。纽特·斯卡曼德最怕的事情，是自己哥哥结婚。

窒息感之外又多了几分羞耻，背负着的情感也更加复杂。纽特叹着气走去上变形课时遇到莉塔，她看上去也心事重重。莉塔没有像其他人那样拿他的博格特开玩笑，他们是全学院最离群的人，又凑巧拥有最怪异的博格特。

“等会恐怕不能帮你忙了，我需要一个人静一静。”莉塔说。

“我能做什么吗？”

“不要讨厌我。”

“永远也不会。”

之后他们再也没有说过话。一下课莉塔就跑掉了，而纽特也在去往斯拉格霍恩的办公室路上越走越慢，在远远看到忒休斯的身影后，他只想扭头就走——他真的就这么做了，只是走了没几步，忒休斯就叫住了他，无人的长廊中只有哥哥步伐加快的声音。

“嘿，办公室在这边。”忒休斯走到纽特面前。纽特当然知道路怎么走，只是想躲开自己罢了，想到这个，忒休斯泄了气，这几天的心烦意乱一下子涌上心头，“你就这么讨厌我吗？”

“当然没有。”纽特摇摇头，转身朝正确的方向迈步。

“那为什么躲着我？”忒休斯跟上去追问道，“你就是讨厌我。”

“我说没有就没有。”

“好吧。”

忒休斯已经找过了斯拉格霍恩，他们今天的禁闭处罚是整理魔药室。于是两人又折原路返回，一路无言，彼此都沉浸在各自的烦恼之中。纽特仍旧思考着困扰他多时的那三件事，而忒休斯却在害怕，他害怕这一系列的处罚只会让他和纽特渐行渐远。习惯疏离后再迫不得已相处，忒休斯倍感煎熬，并且清楚地察觉到纽特也是这样想的。

走到魔药室后，两人分好了工作，一个收拾好课桌和储物柜，一个摆放好魔药架。忒休斯漫不经心地将装有原料的瓶子摆成一列，好几次因为混淆了龙粪和粪石只好又重新放置，再仔细检查，却几乎每次都能发现错误。

玻璃碰撞的声响愈发清脆，纽特瞥一眼愈发暴躁的哥哥，偷笑着提醒他那是忘川河水，而不是晨露。

“好吧，现在呢？”忒休斯见纽特摇摇头，“这样总好了吧？”可对方还是耸肩加否决。

骂了一句后，忒休斯干脆坐在长椅上生闷气。

纽特把最后一本《高级魔药制作》放回到书架上，旁边还有几个破旧的天平和坩埚，他都一并放到角落。锁上柜子后他坐在忒休斯身边，只见身旁的人缩一下身。这下换他不理人了，纽特笑出了声，忒休斯转过来轻轻揉一下他的乱发，皱着眉说：“笑什么？”

“笑你啊，竟然对着一堆药瓶子发脾气。”

“它们真的很讨厌。”忒休斯嘟囔着，瞄一眼对方，纽特眼角还存有些许笑意，他顿时觉得气消了不少，“不过还是值得的。”

“值得什么？”

“值得博你一笑。”

像是终于知道哪里放错了，忒休斯走到魔药架前拿起藿麻汁，却一不小心把药瓶掉在地上，墨绿色的藿麻汁洒了一地，他下意识蹲下来捡起玻璃碎片，听到纽特的大声制止时，他的手已经触碰到汁液了。

手臂以肉眼可见的速度变得红肿，忒休斯拼命抓挠着伤臂，一片红色中立刻浮现几道凸起的抓痕。纽特立刻掏出魔杖，把地上摔碎的魔药清理之后，连忙在药架上拿来龙血、白鲜和蜂蜜。“清水如泉！”凭空出现的水冲洗着忒休斯的手臂，同时也把两人的巫师袍弄湿了大半。但红肿仍未消去，忒休斯难以忍受剧烈的瘙痒，又在手臂上添了新的更加可怖的抓痕。纽特打开装有龙血的魔药瓶，倾数倒在伤口表面，再涂上些许白鲜在挠痕上，最后是抹上蜂蜜。

红肿和抓痕终于消了，忒休斯的手臂上黏黏的，蜂蜜和龙血混合产生了奇怪的颜色和气味。纽特终于松了一口气，他的脸这里沾蜂蜜，那里蹭龙血，衣服更是湿了一大片。

“你看上去糟透了，纽特。”

“还不是因为救你，你要知道，这可不是普通的藿麻汁…….”

“好啦好啦。”忒修斯打断他的话，“我只知道，我真不能没有我的好弟弟，而我们现在需要好好洗个澡。”

过了好一会儿，纽特才知道‘好好洗一个澡’是什么意思。

他们来到级长的盥洗室，忒休斯低声说出了口令后，两人闪了进去。纽特曾听说过级长洗澡间的豪华，亲眼目睹后更是真心感叹着不赖，就在他忙着把一切闪亮的东西塞入视野时，忒休斯早就脱掉了巫师袍、衬衣、西裤和鞋子，一头跳进弥漫着彩色水雾的浴池。再之后，纽特也小心翼翼地脱掉衣服，他的脚勉强能够到池底，雾气氤氲，他感到前所未有的惬意，不由得闭上双眼。

“我还没跟你说声谢谢。”忒休斯的声音搭着蓝色的泡沫飘过来。

“没必要。”纽特说道，“换做其他人也会这么做的。”

“但没人像你做得那么好。”说着话，忒休斯拨开眼前的泡泡，游到纽特身边，肩膀和肩膀的贴合让纽特睁开了眼。他瞥见哥哥线条分明的侧面、白皙的锁骨和往下健硕的胸膛，这才发现自己从来没有见过忒休斯的裸体，原本平静的思绪也受到了干扰，顿时乱成一团，说话也变得结巴：“才……才没有。”

“而且我还欠你一个道歉。”忒休斯继续说，稍稍向对方那边倾斜，“还记不记得邓布利多教授说的那句话？”

纽特的心一沉，这也正是他时刻思考的东西。适当的时候放手，于他而言是放弃这份他始终不敢更进一步的感情，那么对忒休斯来说也是这样吗？

“我不应该逼着你做你不喜欢的事情，让你试着交所谓正确的朋友，让你合群——就好像你始终不够好那样。但事实并非如此，不是吗？适当的时侯放手，我想就是现在了，你说呢？”

纽特望着忒休斯，眼睛里的两抹灰蓝色在水晶灯下闪着光，被蒸腾的雾气衬托出不一样的色彩。在这双眼眸下，他似乎找到了忒休斯“放手”的意思。

“我想我也欠你些什么，比如一句感谢和一个道歉。”纽特说。

“哦？”

“谢谢你救了我。”

“那，有什么好对不起的？”

纽特只是笑了笑，没有回答。忒休斯见状，假装生气地“哼”了一声，顺势泼他一脸水，纽特脸上因此全是透明丰盈的泡沫，随即他发起了反攻。两人打着水仗，你一下我一下，把边上的毛巾弄湿了好几块，倒是没有吵醒彩色玻璃上酣睡的美人鱼。

玩累了以后，忒休斯站起身往岸边走去，这时纽特才发现他什么也没穿，猛地扭过头不看他。

“你不回去吗？”忒休斯问道。

想到回宿舍还是得见到他，纽特连忙摇头。

“我再泡一会儿。”

“那好吧。”

忒休斯走后，纽特整个人都软了下来，头靠着大理石上，双颊泛红，和粉色的泡沫融为一体，回想着刚刚扭头的一瞬间。他还是看到了忒休斯完美的臀部和修长的双腿，光是回忆就让他再一次感受到刚刚那突如其来的触电般的感觉。这时，美人鱼也醒了过来，慵懒地伸着腰，准备放声歌唱，歌声空灵动听，唱的却不是人鱼的语言。纽特不知道她在唱什么，只是一遍又一遍听到一个词——liebe（爱）。


End file.
